


Primordial Burst

by Helkavana



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, M/M, Magic Rod up the ass, Mildly Dubious Consent, RossBoomSocks - Freeform, Stuns, Veigar cheating, crack kind of, lol wtf am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helkavana/pseuds/Helkavana
Summary: (Didn't find the fanfiction so I am gonna make one myself. )He wanted to caress that beautiful face and kiss his beautiful double chin. He wanted to take him out for a candle lit dinner and discuss carelessly about anything and everything. But first, he had to show that he was the dominantevilalpha male and he had to mark him.





	

 

 

Veigar watched BoomRossSocks carefully from the shadows of the bushy environment. As in. He was literally hiding in a bush to stalk Ross. Waiting, for the perfect opportunity to have him for himself. He wanted to caress that beautiful face and kiss his beautiful double chin. He wanted to take him out for a candle lit dinner and discuss carelessly about anything and everything. But first, he had to show that he was the dominant **evil** alpha male and he had to mark him. _but first he had to get a buff with cheating_

Walking around Ross didn't know about the sexual intentions of the evil master of a fuckboi. He was just walking around the league. Smelling flowers and wanting to kill himself because of these retarded game mechanics of certain characters. He was just about to start writing his script for another video, but suddenly he saw something appearing beneath his feet and before he knew it he was stunned.

Giggling was heard from a nearby bush and Veigar stepped into view. Ross could also see some kind of a buff appearing over his head. He tried to click on it but he didn't have a mouse. And also he was stunned.  
Veigar started taking slow deliberate steps towards Ross and Ross started noticing the fucking cancer fuck of a barrier still hasn't disappeared even though it must have been like 10 seconds already like wtf.  
Veigar giggled again watching Ross' face form into a cute confused face. _god he wanted to kiss him_ ''You might be confused as to why my barrier hasn't dissipated yet.'' ''Ye the fuck I am mate like wtf are these broken ass game mechanics.'' oh Ross was so lovely saying those kinds of dirty words. '' It's because of this buff.'' Taking a pause Veigar continued. ''It gives me 100% cooldown.'' Ross looked surprised and pissed off ''WHAT IN THE SERIOUS --'' He didn't continue as Veigar flashed in front of him and put a finger against his mouth. 

''I want you to be mine.'' Veigar said very seductively. Suddenly Ross started to feel a little hot under the collar and it didn't help that he was secretly a masochist. It also didn't help that he started looking at the details of Veigar. Of the huge rod that was in Veigar's hand. He started to salivate. 

Veigar smirked under the hat. He started to notice the flustered glances that Ross was giving him and he was pretty sure that Ross wanted this. The way he was looking at magic rod made him believe that he wanted that inside him. 

Veigar then, wanting to start the action. Slowly started to slide his finger down Ross' chin and down his body. Stopping at his pants he ripped them apart with his sharp fingers. Now Ross was completely naked waist down and he could see that Ross was already hard. That made him pleased. He grabbed onto his cock and squeezed. Ross reacted by moaning very loudly from pleasure and the pain that he felt from his pointy fingers. He slowly started to pump his cock. Ross was already a blushing mess from the ministration. He usually didn't feel like this while jacking off, but getting a handjob from Veigar was doing things to him. He was then disappointed as the motion stopped, but then surprised as he could feel fingers prodding his butthole. 

''Nnghh~ Please fuck meh~'' Ross pleaded and Veigar complied. He plunged his two fingers into his butthole and felt Ross quivering and making obscene noises from the pain. He wanted absolutely more from Veigar and more than that. He wanted that rod inside him. Suddenly the fingers disappeared and before he could feel disappointed the barrier dropped and he also dropped with it to the ground butt first. Then Veigar flipped him over and Ross then instinctively lifted his butt up for Veigar to fuck his butt more.

Veigar grunted from the overwhelming sight of a compliant Ross ready to be fucked. Then he put his four fingers inside him again. He loved those needy whore moans coming from Ross. He wanted more and so he took his fingers out and put the bigger tip of his magic rod against Ross' butt. Ross could feel the tip and shivered from anticipation and before long the thing was plunging inside him. Ross felt so full with the thing halfway in and he was moaning and panting from pleasuring pain. He was pretty sure that the whole rift could hear his voice. The rod then started moving slowly inside him. He was dripping cum and he wanted it hard and fast as possible and so he voiced his opinion in a lusty voice. '' Pleasngnhhe VeigaAhhr! I want you to fuck me hardnngh!'' Veigar complied.

Ross increased in volume as the rod increased in speed. He was rocking back and forth trying to match the rods speed but it was nearly impossible. Veigar was starting to sweat from the lust that he was feeling for Ross. Ross could feel the rod pulsing and growing within him as pleasure grew within him. He could tell that he was nearing climax. He wanted it so bad. 

The rod swelled and swelled until finally a bright light came right into Ross' prostate. The pleasure that hit like a train made his eyes roll back and drool to trip down. No voice could come out of Ross' mouth as he climaxed from the Primordial Burst against his prostate. Semen flew from Ross' cock like a rocket and then he collapsed blacked out from post climax that was too strong for his body. 

 

**An ally has been slain**


End file.
